


Back Alley Bitch

by Jayjaybe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Breathplay, Exhibitionism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayjaybe/pseuds/Jayjaybe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean convinces Sam to partake in a quicky of the public, up-against-an-alley-wall variety. Oh, and someone's filming it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Alley Bitch

One moment they were walking down the street on the way to the library, and the next Sam felt Dean grab his arm, yanking him off onto a side street. He went with it, figuring Dean had seen something, but that illusion didn’t last long.

“God Sammy, you drive me crazy,” he growled, and that was all the warning Sam got before Dean shoved him back against the wall, hands fisting in Sam’s hair and lips attacking Sam’s mouth. For his part, Sam just went with it – too shocked to really protest even if Dean’s tongue hadn’t currently been making protesting impossible. Dean rocked against him, pushing Sam flat against the cold bricks so they dug into his back, but that was okay too. He nipped at Sam’s bottom lip almost hard enough to draw blood, tightening his grip on Sam’s hair until it hurt.

Right as Sam finally got with the program, pushing his hips up against Dean’s for some more friction, he pulled back an inch or so, breaking their kiss. “Let’s fuck,” Dean breathed, pushing back against Sam and making no secret of the fact that he was definitely packing more than just his gun.

“It’s broad daylight,” Sam tried to tell him, trying to talk some sense into his brother, and cursing himself for being pulled into this so easily.

“So?” Dean asked, grinning at him with a devil may care expression that had Sam second guessing for a second why exactly that was a bad idea. He leaned in and kissed Sam again, but kept it stubbornly chaste. Damn him.

“We have to get to the library,” His resistance was crumbling, and Sam knew it. “Got to do,” One of Dean’s hands slid down his back, not even pausing for a second before slipping into the back of his jeans, and all of a sudden Sam lost his train of thought. They had something to do – and anyone could be looking at them for crying out loud! They were going to get arrested for public freaking exposure, and it would all be Dean’s fault.

Sam tried to wriggle away from Dean’s probing fingers. He had a point…right! “Research,” He spluttered, knowing he was probably blushing like nobody’s business. Seriously though, anyone could walk down the street at any time, and Dean had his damn hand down his pants!

“I will never understand how you ever get laid,” Dean assured him, shutting Sam up with another kiss. This time it was dirty, Dean using his position to keep shoving Sam back up into his fingers as he fucked into Sam’s mouth with his tongue. “Oh right,” he chucked against Sam’s lips a second later, his first finger penetrating Sam’s hole while his little brother was still struggling to catch his breath.

Really, Dean was embarrassed for him. As much as Sammy tried to play the prude, he was ridiculously easy. He told Sam as much, grinning just enough to make it a challenge. It wasn’t like he was playing on Sam being an impressionable little bitch either – Sam knew full well he was being manipulated, and he loved every minute of it. Or, he would, as soon as he got the stick out of his ass and replaced it with something far better – like Dean’s dick, as a completely not-so-random example.

“Sex, Sammy?” Dean checked, making sure his brother hadn’t forgotten why they were here in the first place. Not that he needed to wait for an answer though. He figured Sam would stay put now and released his hair, leaning in to bite at his neck instead to keep him in line. Sam moaned as Dean’s teeth closed over the skin on his throat, and if the way his hips bucked up against Dean’s was any indication, Dean was doing something right. He pulled back for another moment to admire his handiwork. Sam’s head was thrown back against the wall, eyes shut tight and fingers gripping desperately to the bricks at his sides. He looked gorgeous, wanton and open for Dean as much as he didn’t want to be, and Dean just barely bit back a laugh at how cute Sam was when he tried to resist.

He bit Sam again instead, shoving his finger further into his baby brother’s ass while trying to undo his jeans with one hand. “Oh fuck,” he heard Sam gasp out, finally giving up his pretense of not enjoying it. As far as Dean was concerned, that just made his job even easier. He pulled his hand back from Sam’s jeans and yanked his own down, grabbing Sam by his hair again to force him down to his knees.

Predictably, Sam went down without a complaint, panting against Dean’s stomach before getting to work. Knowing him, he’d probably forgotten that they were within sight of anyone who might happen to look down the back street. Dean glanced around quickly, just to make sure they hadn’t drawn a crowd, and that’s when he noticed the window.

Just above them there was an open window, and perched on the sill was nothing other than a video camera. By Dean’s judgment, it was pointed right at them. He smirked. Time to have some fun – they’d give it a good show all right.

Sam’s hair ticked against his thighs as his brother bobbed his head on Dean’s dick, sucking him all the way down like a pro. “Yeah Sammy,” he encouraged, tightening his grip in Sam’s hair, “get me nice and wet baby,” Sam moaned, and Dean realized he wasn’t going to last nearly as long as he wanted to if Sam kept up like that. The hazel eyes that shined up at him with equal pleasure and need weren’t doing anything to help that either.

He pulled out with an obscene pop of Sam’s lips, wet and swollen and oh so kissable. So Dean did just that and slammed Sam back against the wall, attacking his mouth without a second thought. He licked and bit at Sam’s lips where he could taste himself, feeling the almost girlish softness there. Sam whined – fucking whined for it – rocking up against Dean’s thigh so Dean could feel the scrape of hard denim against the sensitive flesh there.

And Dean really didn’t need to be told twice. He practically ripped Sam’s jeans off of him, manhandling Sam off of the wall and onto the other one – better angle for the camera that way – so that Sammy had his face pressed against the bricks, ass out like a cheap whore while he let Dean have his way. “Please Dean.” Sam begged, bracing himself against the brick.

“Please what?” Dean checked, wanting to make him say it.

“Fuck me Dean, please, just fuck me,” Sam moaned as Dean slid his cock against his opening, unable to hold back a slight chuckle.

“Such a needy little whore Sammy,” He teased his brother, wrapping a hand around his neck to press his face against the bricks, pinning him with his body as he brought his other hand up. “Suck,” he commanded then, pressing his fingers into the corner of Sam’s mouth and sighing as Sam sucked them in greedily, warm, wet heat that he could practically feel on his dick already. When they were good and slippery, he pulled his fingers free, pressing a quick kiss to the edge of Sam’s mouth to replace them.

“Damnit Dean,” Sam groaned, pressing back against him, “stop fuckin’ teasing,” Only one good way to shut him up; Dean tightened his grip around Sam’s neck and shoved two fingers into him, fucking him on the mercilessly. He could feel the shudder that went through his brother at that, but either way it had the desired effect and Sam stayed quiet.

“Been wanting to fuck you all day,” Dean growled against Sam’s ear, knowing how he felt about Dean breathing right down his neck. His hips jerked forwards and Dean nipped at his ear to remind Sam that he was in control. “Gonna split you open so good baby boy, maybe even make you scream,” He taunted, slipping in a third finger.

“Dean!” Sam begged, sounding utterly desperate and so fucked out. The hand around his throat couldn’t have been helping with that, but Dean tightened his grip anyway, so fucking turned on at the thought that he was going to leave bruises there, and even more so that Sammy would let him.

“I gotcha Sam,” He pulled back, spit on his hand, and stroked himself quickly to coat his cock with it. Then he was thrusting into the tight, warm hole that was Sam, hearing his brother gasp for air around his grip. Dean snaked a hand around him, steadying Sam’s hips before grabbing his cock in his spit-slicked fist. “Such a whore, aren’t you?” He leaned forward to say, pistoning his hips into Sam hard and fast. “Huh baby brother; you just love having me shove my dick up your ass don’t you? Bet you don’t care who’s watching when I get you like this, isn’t that right?”

Sam choked out an affirmative, and Dean grinned before sinking his teeth into Sam’s neck again. He sucked hard on the skin there, aiming to leave a spectacular mark that would show everyone that Sam was his bitch for once and for all. It’d last for at least a week, and Sam would wind up blushing every time he looked in the mirror, forced to remember Dean fucking him hard and dirty up against a wall in the middle of the day. And he didn’t even know about the video camera.

That thought drove Dean on even more, giving Sam no mercy. He twisted his wrist, pulling Sam off hard and rough as he pounded his ass. Maybe he could get a copy of that tape somehow…

“Somebody’s watching you baby,” He growled, releasing the teeth around Sam’s neck without pulling his hand back. He had to be at least a bit lightheaded by this point, Dean figured, knowing he was close and resolving to get Sam off before him. He was so tight though, ass clenching around Dean like he never wanted to let go. “There’s a guy taping us from his room; bet he wishes he could join us, get a piece of your gorgeous ass too.” Sam shuddered, letting his head fall back against Dean’s neck as he kept up the filthy talk. “Come on, come for me babe, show him what he’s missing.”

Sam gave a barely audible moan as he did exactly that, coming all over the wall in front of him and Dean’s hand, his ass clenching up even tighter around Dean with the force of his orgasm. Dean let go of his neck, wrapping his arm around Sam’s chest instead as he followed his brother over the edge. His dick pulsed, filling Sam up as he buried his groan in the soft flesh of Sam’s neck. “Always knew you were secretly an exhibitionist,” he teased breathlessly, bringing his hand back up to rub at his brother’s abused throat and allowing Sam to give Dean most of his weight.

“Shut up,” Sam wheezed, blissed out eyes following the hand covered in his come up to Dean’s lips.

“Wanna taste?” Dean offered, sliding the fingers out of his mouth with a wet slurp, “you’re delicious.”

Sam just groaned. “And you call me a whore,”

“Hey you’re the one who just got off on being videotaped,” Dean pointed out, sucking his fingers back into his mouth to clean them off before pointing up to the camera.

“Oh god,” Sam flushed bright red, attempting to hide his face in his hands.

“Hey, none of that now. I think we’re past that point,” He couldn’t keep the chuckle out of his voice as he said it, reaching down between Sammy’s legs to shove his own come that had trickled out back up into Sam’s hole, full on laughing when Sam shuddered.

“I hate you, just for the record. And no way am I going to the library like this.”

“Even if I offer to suck you off behind a shelf?” Dean suggested, tugging his own pants back up before helping Sam with his.

“Especially then.” Sam confirmed, attempting to walk away like he had some dignity left, even if they both knew the truth. He was Dean’s bitch through and through and he loved it.

Dean just laughed, looked up and waved at the camera, winked, and took a bow before hurrying to catch up. “Bitch.”

He was so going to find a way to get a copy of that tape.


End file.
